


Close In Heart

by decadent_mousse



Series: We Don't Skip A Beat [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadent_mousse/pseuds/decadent_mousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hermann's away at another Shatterdome for an extended period of time, he sends Newt a special audio file to occupy himself with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close In Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to one of my other drabbles, [Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1749281). 
> 
> Many thanks again to everyone who's encouraged me to keep at it with my heartbeat kink fics. Special thanks to [bravinto](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto) for always letting me bounce these things off of her. And also thanks to [cypress_tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree), who planted the seeds for this particular fic by suggesting I elaborate on things I mentioned in the last one. XD

Newt settled into bed for the night and glanced at the empty space beside him. He wondered what Hermann was up to. It was 3:00 am in Hong Kong, which meant it was, what, 12:00 pm in Los Angeles? He was probably eating lunch or working. Probably working, knowing Hermann. He’d gone to the Shatterdome in LA to help work out some kinks in the jaeger AI over there that apparently were so bad no one else could _possibly_ take care of it – it had to be Newt’s boyfriend – and it had only been supposed to be a couple weeks and now it had been close to a _month_ , because of “unforeseen complications.”

Not that he was bitter. 

Okay so maybe he was a _little_ bitter, but mostly he was just lonely. He glanced mournfully at the plushie of Scissure he’d been cuddling in place of a grumpy mathematician for weeks, but it just stared back at him unsympathetically with its cold kaiju eyes.

He sighed and dug his iPod out of his pocket. Hermann had sent him another recording that morning, and he hadn’t had a chance to listen to it yet. He normally put the details of the recording in the email, but this time there’d been nothing. Maybe he’d been in a rush.

Newt put in his earbuds and hit play, lying back against his pillow and closing his eyes. Hermann’s heartbeat filled his ears and for awhile it was pretty much like the rest of Hermann’s recordings – slow and steady – and Newt was almost starting to drift off when something changed. It was just a slight difference – a small heart rate increase – but he noticed it, and it put him on alert.

He listened more attentively. He could hear Hermann’s breathing, which wasn’t normally that prominent in the recordings, but it was in this one – slow and deep at first, but then gradually it sounded more and more ragged and uneven as his heart beat faster. What was he–

Oh.

 _Oh_.

The realization made his heart thud hard in his chest and suddenly he felt a whole lot hornier and a lot less sleepy than he had been a few seconds before. He could almost picture Hermann lying in bed on the opposite side of the world, with all his recording equipment attached, fingers wrapped around his–

Newt swallowed and reached into his boxers, stroking himself slowly at first, but gradually faster until he was moving in time with the heartbeat pounding in his ears. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to last, but he wanted to hold out as long as he could, because he could tell Hermann wasn’t quite there yet.

Hermann’s pulse raced faster and faster, and Newt’s heart was hammering along with it, and Hermann’s breathing grew harsher until finally Newt suddenly heard a _noise_ , and it was kind of distorted – either by the recording or the stethoscope – but he was pretty sure it was a moan, and that was pretty much the last straw. He came with one final thrust into his hand, gripping his iPod so hard in his other hand that he felt the casing of it creak warningly.

He fell back against his pillow, staring breathlessly at the ceiling, chest heaving and heart still pounding but starting to slow back down to its usual speed. That had been… _wow_.

He turned his head and found himself nearly nose to not-exactly-a-nose with Scissure. It stared at him with its vacant, vaguely judgmental gaze. “What are _you_ looking at?”


End file.
